Compliment
by k99
Summary: A fight with Red X gets Robin jealous. Will it make him reveal his true feelings? Long-ish Oneshot


_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters or the show. It all belongs to DC Comic and the other respective parties.**_

It was 100:00 at night and the Titans were all relaxed and ready to go to bed. They had numerous calls today. It's seems as if the villains were on a rampage. As they were all about to go to bed the siren blared out. All the Titans groaned.

"What is it this time?" Beast Boy moaned. His body was all sagged and looked as if he were about to cry. His muscles just weren't up for it.

"Red X is robbing a museum for a priceless necklace! We must hurry!" Robin yelled. Truth to be told he was exhausted too but as the leader he couldn't let his team down.

"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow." Best Boy whined. Raven rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"No! Let's move."

_**PAGE BREAK**_

The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime. Red X was nearing the necklace. They were just in the nick of time.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled his ever so used phrase. He really should patent it.

Starfire began to shoot her bolts at Red X. He dodged out of the way with ease. Robin started to combat Red X .He went for a kick to the head but Red X caught his leg. Robin threw his Bat-a-rang at Red X, knocking him away. Beastboy took this as an opportunity to turn into a cheetah. He sprinted for Red X. Red X threw a large X at Beastboy effectively sticking him to the wall. _These guys really suck today _he thought_._Cyborg shot a couple blast at him. He attempted to doge them but failed to notice the objects Raven threw at his head.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite enemy. Raven." Raven just glared at him and threw a couple benches at him.

" Now now sweetheart. There's no need to hurt me. But if want I'll let you come closer, gorgeous." Red X said seductively moving towards Raven. Robin growled a little. Why the hell was Red X flirting with Raven. Didn't he do that to Starfire? Was that a blush he saw on Raven's face? No, it couldn't be. Raven doesn't blush._ At least not around me anyway. _Robin though with a scowl

Taking his advice to heart Raven came closer, still attacking him. It seems Beastboy had broken threw his binds as well. All the Titans began to corner Red X in the middle of the place. The Titans smirked

"It seems we've got you X." Robin said rather smugly. Maybe they'll catch Red X and throw him in jail._ A place where he can't flirt with __my__ Raven. Wait. MY Raven. Where did _that _come from? I'm just tired. Yeah. Tired._

"Oh contraire traffic light. It seems I have you." Red X said woth a dark chuckle.

"What-"

All the Titans seemed to become incased in red tape that hung from the ceiling. None of them could move. Starfire went for eye beams but they had no effect on the tape.

"Don't bother honey. This tape is very strong." Red X said. Really this had to be one of his most excellent plans ever. Red X snatched up the necklace and looked at its beauty. It was large and the wiring for the thick necklace was solid gold. There was an amethyst amulet in the center with amethyst stones on the sides. It was priceless. _Well not exactly priceless _Red X thought with a snicker. He strided up to the Titans, well, Raven to be exact.

"Ya know babe, it's uncanny that this beautiful necklace is the same color as your dazzling eyes." Red X flirted. Robin got seriously pissed. Raven went for glaring but couldn't help a slight smile on the inside. She was a girl and it felt nice to be called nice thing. Of course it was by an evil villain but he was quite the charmer. _He's pretty hot to. _Lust decided to add. _ Such nice muscles under that uniform. Plus a sexy voice .You knows who he reminds me of? Robin. I remember him training shirtless ad he was so_ 'Okay you just shut up' Raven told her emotion.

"What's wrong? I know. I am pretty hot." Raven could feel Red X smirk. She gave him coldest stare.

Cyborg _so_ wanted to blast his canons at this little playboy.

"Shut Up Red X. Get away from her!" Robin yelled. He couldn't help but notice Raven's eyes did trail Red X. _Who does this guy think he is. _Robin thought_. He's worse than Bruce._

"What's wrong Chuckles. Afraid I'll show your girlfriend what a real man is." Red X told Robin in his usual casual tone.

"She's not my girlfriend!."

" So she' s up for grabs. Awesome."

"No she's not. You just… GAH!" Robin said, exasperated

Red X just smirked again and walked up ro Raven.

"So darling, if you're bored and want a little excitement, come find me. I'll give you something to remember." Red X smirked and smacked her ass. Her jaw dropped. There were lough gasps

"Oh no he di-int." Beast Boy said in shock. Robin was absolutely _seething _with anger. That little punk!

Red X threw tape X's across their mouths and looked straight into Raven's eyes

"Just remember sweetheart. Villains, us bad boy's _always _do it better." Red X smirked at her again and left.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

The group finally got back to the Tower. Beast Boy managed to turn into a rat and the combination of his nibbling, Starfires beams, and Cyborg's blast managed to cut through the tape.

Raven immediately went to her room to meditate and sleep. The events left her pissed, flattered, but more pissed.

Everyone else went to bed. Robin went to his room and his dreams were of him murdering Red X with his Bo-staff until barely anything remained. He smiled and snuggled closer into his sheets at this very happy dream.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Everyone sat together the next morning for breakfast. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having the usual argument of Meat vs Tofu

"How can a little piece of white fluffy- _whatever_ it is fill you up."

"It's healthy and correct. Do you even think about the poor animals feelings you are hurting."

"No. It doesn't have feelings. It can't. Why? 'Cause its in my stomach." To emphasize his point he took a bite of the sausage. Beast Boy gasped. This went on for a while. Everyone seemed to have recovered from losing the battle with Red X. Except for the two resident birds. Raven was having rather mixed emotions

'_Where does he com off smacking my ass. That's just plain rude. He does have good hands. Well so does Speedy doesn't mean I like him either. Maybe Red X is like an attractive actor. Good for ogling but you never meet. But we do. Fine. Never do anything with. I guess I can appreciate his looks. What's with Robin? He looks as if he's gonna kill somebody. Maybe he's jealous. HA! Of what? He's got his precious Star. But did you see the way he defended you? He's the leader, that's what leaders do. He is a kind, caring, and sweet guy. So is Jericho yet I don't see you having dreams about him. Ya know I hate you person in my head. _Raven continued this debate in her head silently. Robin's thoughts may have been a little more graphic.

_That little(censored) When I find him I'm gonna(censored) And then I will(Beeeeeep censored Beeeeep).(Beep)ing little prick(censored)How dare he! He had no right that (Beep Beep Beep Beeeeep) Bucket (Beeeep) Go Harry Potter on his ass then (CENSORED!) I bet him and his mother (censored) so much his great grandkids might feel it. Of course he won't have the ability to have kids because I'm gonna (BEEEEP! CENSORED! BEEEP!) _Robin kept that train of thoughts. Needless to say his jealousy and anger were skyrocketing. Only slightly, nothing to worry about.

_**PAGE BREAK (THE TRAINING ROOM)**_

Cyborg went through the training course trying to beat his time against Starfire and BeastBoy. Raven tried to start centraling her energy so she become even stronger, or at least better at controlling it. After the whole Trigon '_I'm gonna take over the world! No your not daddy *kicks daddy's ass*'_ thing she got better at controlling her emotions but there were still slip ups. Like when she was eating ice cream in the park a skater punk accidently knocked it over. Needless to say we'll miss little Ricky.

Robin decided the best way to take out his anger was to beat the punching bag for a while. He stretched out his muscles, to Raven's joy, and then started to beat the bag and the dummies.

After he was finished Cyborg decided to take a look at Robin's damage. Usually there were a few dummies destroyed but nothing major-

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Cyborg yelled. It was horrible. There had to be 30 dummies pummeled to non-existence and the punching bag was so ripped up it was falling off the hinges. He made that punching bag to be able to give Kole a good fight, and she indestructible!

Everyone clouded around Cyborg and gasped.

"Sorry Cy. It seems I got a little carried away." Robin said sheepishly. Anime vains started to pop out of Cybrog's head.

"A little! Do you know how much work it's gonna take to fix this!" Robin swetdropped

"Uhhh. ..Hehe. Well…" Robin trailed off. Cyborg started to grumble had said he was leaving to buy for dummies. The other teammates cautiously backed away from Robin and then ran off. All except Raven of course.

"I guess you really do live up to your name there, Wonder Boy." Raven smirked at him. What. She was a _fucking_ demon, she like violence, pain, gore etc.

"Yeah. I guess I'm still mad at Red X is all."

"Which reminds me to ask, why were you so pissed at Red X before?"

'Uh well… He had no right to… He… I will not stand for.. Gentlemanly acts are.. I'm a leader and a… friend. And ya know I think I hear the sound. I've got to go chat with Batman. Important.. bat..stuff and yeah!" Robin rushed off to whatever sound he thought he heard leaving a very confused Raven. Although the empathy part of her knew what was going on. It stared cackling.

_**PAGE BREAK …. THAT EVENING**_

After dinner everyone was preparing for bed. Raven decided it would be best to confront Robin so this could get finished. She doesn't like things to linger anyway. It messes up her sleep which makes her have even less due her insomnia. She looked around but couldn't find Robin she deicded to chech toe roof

Sure enogh there was Robin, still in his McDonald like outfit, just sitting and grumbling to himself

"Hey Robin." Raven asked

"What." Robin said sharply. He then noticed who it was and apologized

"So yeah what's up Raven."

"Nothing but can we talk.'"

"Sure." He patted down for her to sit next to him. It really was a beautiful night. The sun was just setting and from the Top of tower there was an amazing view of buildings and the water. It was a smart decision to place the Tower here. He should thank Cyborg for that later.

"Let's get straight to the point. Why were you so pissed at Red X" Robin decided not to answer

"_Dick."_ Raven said slowly. Oooh, she got him by his real name

"I told you. I'm your leader and friend and will not stand for him to do such a thing." Robin answered shortly. He portrayed he was only half telling the truth. Being an Empath did have its advantages.

"That's only part of the reason. Tell me _why_ Richard."

'You know, it's a very beautiful night.'

"Yeah it is and from her you can see- wait- don't change the subject. Answer me Grayson."

"Alright fine. I was." He then grumbled the rest

"What."

"I was ." and he mumbled again

"What!"

"You know screw this!" Robin said. Then, much to Ravens shock, he pulled her by her waist and kissed her. Raven was shocked at first. She then kissed him back when he glided his tongue on her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They made out for about the next 15 minutes. They finally pulled back.

" I was _jealous _alright. I was pissed that he flirted with you, touched you, and then you _blushed_ because of that loser." Robin finally explained.

"Oh well. I can explain the blushing. It was nice to be called attractive and wanted. I was never wanted before. Add in some hormones and then you've got it."

"What do you mean you were never wanted."

"I wasn't."

"So I imagine it was some other demon on the magazines voted most attractive female Titan."

"Those were boys with too much testosterone."

"I wanted you. You have no idea how long I have." Raven smirked and blushed

"Well then we should make up for lost time."

"Whatever you say beautiful."

_**THE END**_

**Thank you for Reading My story. Please review or whatever. I'm really proud of this one. It may be my best one yet. I guess practice does make perfect. Slightly cheesy ending I know. I love Red X. Next one will centered around the life of Jericho. No pairings, just a day for Jericho. He's adorable like a bunny/kitten/puppy. You just wanna hug the boy. Bright green eyes, short blond hair, flowers, gutairs, he's almost hippy like. Except I bet Jericho smells like flowers but hippies smell like old cheese. Did you know he's Slades son. Wiki Jericho Wilson for the info. Later ladies and gentleman. Know that I like and smile at every review and favorite. Gracias. **


End file.
